1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a die attach film which is adapted to be adhesively mounted to a dicing frme (also termed a "film frame wafer carrier") for use, for example, as a dicing film in the dicing of semiconductor wafers and subsequent die bonding of individual die during die packaging.
2. Description of Related Developments
The present invention is an improved version of the dicing film product shown in co-pending U.S. Ser. No. 697,242, filed Feb. 1, 1985, entitled "CARRIER FILM WITH CONDUCTIVE ADHESIVE FOR DICING OF SEMICONDUCTOR WAFERS" and of the die-attach film described in co-pending U.S. Ser. No. 574,815, filed Jan. 30, 1984, entitled "CONDUCTIVE DIE ATTACH TAPE", both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Currently, in the semiconductor industry, semiconductor wafers are diced into individual die by placing the wafer on a tacky film, followed by the scribing or dicing of the wafer into the die which are then removed from the tacky film, without any adherent die bonding adhesive. The die are then placed in the chip carrier after a suitable curable die bonding adhesive has been separately added to the chip carrier. This procedure is labor intensive and costly since it requires that the dicing operation and the die attach step be performed in two distinct stages.
Recently, the above-referenced U.S. patent applications have proposed solutions to this problem wherein a novel tape product is supplied which has the necessary curable die-bonding adhesive releasably supported on its surface. Such a tape product can be used to support the semiconductor wafer during the dicing operation and yet provide the necessary die bonding adhesive component for the later die bonding operation to the chip carrier. After the dicing step has been performed with such a product, the die, with adherent partially cured adhesive, can then be removed from the surface of the support film for later placement in the chip carrier. Alternatively, (as described in U.S. Ser. No. 574,815, filed Jan. 30, 1984, which is also incorporated herein by reference) the tape can merely carry adhesive to which previously cut die can be mated. After the die and adhesive are brought together, the die, with adherent partially cured adhesive, can be removed for placement in the chip carrier.
The present invention is specifically directed to an improved version of the general type of products described in each of the above-referenced applications.